


Fairytales

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time that week, Ivy Lynn awoke with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Set post-series finale. Just a little fluffy fic I wrote for my soul sister. Hope you like it!! Let me know what you think!

Not for the first time that week, Ivy Lynn awoke with a smile. It was an odd feeling, something to which she had not been accustomed. Rather than question it, Ivy permitted herself to gradually return to wakefulness, taking in the scene playing around her. She opened her eyes, allowing herself to indulge in a fairytale—Sleeping Beauty, roused from slumber by her very own Snow White. 

She was mixing her Disney princesses, but hey—it was _her_ fantasy. 

There was a warm, gentle weight against her rounded belly. Karen rested her head against her, fingertips caressing the protruding curve of the baby growing inside of her blonde girlfriend. Her low, melodious humming broke into quiet singing. “I see the moon and the moon sees me, the moon sees somebody I want to see, so God bless the moon and God bless me…”

Voice thick and raspy, Ivy joined in for the last line. “And God bless the ‘somebody’ I want to see.”

Karen lifted her head and looked up at the mother-to-be. “I hope I didn’t wake you,” she said, smiling so sweetly that Ivy couldn’t be bothered that she _had_ been woken up. 

“Mmm…I kinda like not waking up alone.”

The brunette kissed Ivy’s belly before scooting up to rest her head beside Ivy’s on the pillow. “I’m not Derek. I’ll never leave you in the middle of the night.” 

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “And I’m not Jimmy.” 

There was a haunted, faraway look in Karen’s eye before she blinked, burying it behind a smile. Ivy knew it wasn’t easy for Karen—it wasn’t easy for either of them. Derek, the doting father-to-be, hadn’t been able to handle the pressure of impending fatherhood (or fidelity, or his trashed reputation), and had returned to London to direct and choreograph a show. Ivy never had any illusions about her relationship with Derek. It was different for Karen. She’d made the choice not to wait for Jimmy to get out of prison—the lies and deception had been too much. 

For Ivy, at least, she’d been thankful that their Prince Charmings were no longer in the picture. Had their lives been truer to fairytales than reality, they’d never have found their way to each other.

“I just want you to be Ivy,” Karen finally assured, kissing the blonde’s nose. “The little one was kicking up a storm. I’m surprised she didn’t wake you up hours ago.” 

Ivy smiled, resting a hand over her belly. “Still sure the baby’s a girl, huh?” 

Karen grinned. “Positive.” She gave a sheepish grin. “Tom and I have a wager on it.” 

The blonde gaped. “You’re betting on my unborn child??” 

“It was Tom’s idea!” 

Ivy rolled her eyes at the pair of them, though she was hardly surprised—she knew that Bobby and Jessica had made a similar bet. Careful to avoid eye contact, Ivy tucked an arm beneath her head. “I hope you didn’t bet too much, Iowa,” Ivy said noncommittally, dangling the bait just long enough for Karen to pause, reflect, and jump at it. 

“You’re having a boy?” 

Ivy turned her head and nodded. “Are you disappointed?” 

Karen’s smile was so wide that Ivy wondered if her cheeks would freeze that way; Leigh had always told her as a child that practicing her smile in front of the mirror would give her unforgivable lines. This smile though—it was different than anything Ivy had ever seen. 

“No, Ivy. No. Not at all. You’re having a boy!” She sprang onto her knees beside the blonde on the bed, cupping Ivy’s belly with two hands. “Hey in there, little man…you’re a boy!” 

Ivy laughed. “I’m pretty sure he knows he’s a boy.” 

Karen laughed, moving to cup Ivy’s face in her hands. “You’re having a baby boy.” She kissed her then, her lips so soft and so sweet that Ivy nearly lost her breath. 

“I don’t know a thing about raising a boy,” Ivy whispered when Karen pulled away. She bit her lip, rubbing her hand over her stomach. 

“You’ve never been a mom before, babe. You don’t know anything about raising a girl, either.” She tucked her fingers beneath Ivy’s chin, looking to meet her eyes. “You’re gonna be an amazing mother. This little guy is the luckiest fetus ever.” 

The blonde snorted, wrapping her arms around Karen’s neck and pulling her in for a longer kiss. They tasted of morning breath and each other. Ivy’s back ached, she had to pee, and her feet were cold—but she could handle all of that a little longer. She was exactly where she needed to be.

Karen curled her body around Ivy’s, placing a possessive hand atop Ivy’s where it rested upon her belly. “I had no idea I’d be so happy about losing a bet.” She smiled, her eyes alight with wonder. “A boy.” 

Ivy’s heart swelled. Prince Charmings be damned—she had herself a queen. 

\---


End file.
